RoseScorpius Drabbles
by A True Weasley
Summary: RW/SM friendship. Rose's POV. Collection of drabbles about Rose and Scorpius.
1. He's My Best Friend

**Disclaimer: Not JKR, which is unfortunate. So if I'm not JKR, that probably means that**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

I have always been the good girl.

Always.

I was never mischievous like James and not boy crazy like Victiore.

I was just the quiet child, sitting and reading, keeping to myself.

Then I made one mistake that changed my life forever.

I became friends with Scorpius Malfoy.

I don't understand what I did wrong.

As soon as I got off the train with Scorpius, both of us got yelled at.

My dad asked me how I could become friends with such a monster.

He's not a monster.

He's a human, just like everybody else.

And he's my best friend.

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me! My first attempt at a drabble, so be nice.**


	2. Always

It's raining.

I had always hated the rain.

But Scorpius had changed that.

Yesterday, it was raining. I was sitting by a window watching the rain when Scorpius approached me.

"Let's go outside," he said.

"But it's raining," I protested.

"Rain means a fresh start," Scorpius said, "A new beginning. Let's go."  
So we went outside.

Thunder shook the ground as we walked.

"I don't think this is such a good idea, Scorpius-" I began nervously.

"Don't be scared," Scorpius said, "I won't leave your side."

"Scorpius," I said shakily, "Promise me you'll always be by my side."  
"Always," Scorpius said, "I promise."

**Please review!**


	3. By Your Side

Scorpius and I stood in the hall, quietly talking about O.W.L.s. Everything was going fine.

Until some of the other boys approached and immediately started ganging up on Scorpius.

"Hey Scorpius! How come you're still hanging around that Weasley girl?" they yelled.

"She's my friend," Scorpius replied warily.

"You haven't left her side since First Year! Don't you ever get tired of her?" they asked.

"No," Scorpius said, "I never do."  
"You're so lame, you know that? Not what I would have expected from a Malfoy!" one of the boys called, turning and running down the hall, signaling for the rest of the boys to come with.

Scorpius' face fell.

His dad was disappointed in him for being my friend, of all people.

"Scorpius?" I asked, "How come you've never left my side?"  
"Friends are there for each other," Scorpius replied shakily, "No matter what. You've always been there for me…and I'll always be there for you."  
I didn't know what to say.


	4. The Best Birthday

Today is my birthday.

I went out to lunch with my family.

Now I am back in my flat, sitting in my room on the bed.

Scorpius went to go visit some relatives and wouldn't be back for another week.

I wished he was here.

I plopped down on the couch, opening a book and starting to read.

There was a knock at the door.

I got up and opened it to find…

"Scorpius!" I shrieked, pulling him into a hug.

"Happy birthday Rosie," he said, "I have a present for you."  
He knelt down on one knee.

"Scorpius, what is this…?"  
"Rose," he began, "I have loved you since the day I met you. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"  
I burst into tears.

"Oh Scorpius! Yes, yes, a million times yes!" I cried, grabbing him into a hug again.

"I love you, Rosie," he said, kissing me.

"I love you too."

**Hope you liked it, I know it doesn't fit in with the timeline.**

**Review please!**


	5. Mistletoe

It's Christmastime, and all of my family is gathered at a restaurant.

I asked dad if the Malfoys could come.

He reluctantly agreed.

So now we were all at the table.

Several awkward conversations were going on.

Mom was trying to chat with Mrs. Malfoy, while Dad and Mr. Malfoy just glared off in the distance.

Hugo, James, Lily and Albus were betting on their Christmas gifts from Grandma.

The only people who weren't engaged in conversation or glaring off into the distance were me and Scorpius.

Since we weren't at school, we couldn't have the heart to heart conversations we usually did.

So we just stared awkwardly at our knees.

My hand was lolling over the side of the chair, and I felt Scorpius put his hand into mine.

My jaw dropped and I stared at him, bewildered.

He just smiled.

We finished eating dinner, and Scorpius pulled me aside.

"Scorpius, what-"  
But I was cut off by his kiss.

Several gasps came from the room.

Scorpius backed out of the kiss, smiling.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked out the door, saying, "I need some air."  
Dad looked shocked.

Mr. Malfoy looked like he wanted to murder me.

Mrs. Malfoy's mouth was wide open.

Mom was just smiling.

I looked up above me, only to see…

Mistletoe.

**Please review! :D**


	6. Prove Them Wrong

Scorpius and I stood outside of the Great Hall.

It was five minutes until my Potions O.W.L. test.  
Now don't get me wrong, I could definitely pass, but I was nervous.

"What if I fail, Scor?" I asked.

"You won't," he said simply.

"How do you know?" I snapped.

"Because you're the best in the class, Rosie," Scorpius said calmly.

He never lost his temper with me, even if I snapped at him.

"But James and Teddy-"  
"Prove them wrong," Scorpius said.

"I can't," I whispered, looking down.

"You can," Scorpius said, "I have something for you."  
"What is it?" I asked.

"Something for good luck," Scorpius replied.

"Give it me!" I cried.

"Okay," he said slowly.

He pulled me into a hug and kissed me.

"Rosie?! What the heck are you doing?!" Albus' voice came from the line.

"Go get 'em," Scorpius whispered as he released me.

"Weasley, Rose!"  
I smiled and nodded, skipping off to take my Potions O.W.L.

**Reviews are the best present EVER! SO REVIEW!**


	7. Please Don't Hate Me

**Scorpius' POV.**

Today was a bad day.

Rosie won't look at me. She won't speak to me either.

I miss her voice.

She hasn't spoken to me since I told her off for having a boyfriend.

A boyfriend?! What happened to the girl I kissed for good luck a month ago?

And then I got a detention because during History of Magic because I threw my notes at Rosie to get her attention.

So here I am, walking back to my Common Room, when I see Rosie snogging her boyfriend.

Snogging.

I dropped all my books.

I pulled my wand out.

"Stupefy!"

"Scorpius!" Rose screamed, "What did you do to him?!"

"You don't deserve him!"  
"Scorpius, you've ruined everything!"  
"You've ruined everything!"  
She started to cry.

"I hate you!" she screamed, storming off.

"I love you!" I yelled back, "Don't you dare forget it, Rose Weasley! I love you more than anything in this world and I always will!"

I grabbed my books and ran. I ran to the only place that Rosie and I had deemed safe to talk about our personal feelings.

I ran towards the Black Lake to our spot.

And I sat down.

And I began to cry.

It's not like me to cry. But this was something different.

I had made the girl who I loved more than anything in this whole world hate me.

What had I done?  
"I love you Rosie," I whispered into the silence, "Please don't hate me."

**Reviews are awesome.**


	8. Love is a Strong Word

**Rose's POV**

I hate him.

I hate him.

I hate him.

Those words pounded in my head as I ran back to the Common Room in tears.

_You don't hate him_, whispered the small voice in the back of my head.

"Yes I do," I whispered.

_You don't hate him_, it tried again.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"You're right," I said out loud, turning on my heel and running to our spot.

I saw a shady figure sitting in our spot.

Taking a chance, I shouted, "I love you too! I love you more than anything in this whole world, Scorpius! I did ruin everything! I don't deserve him! I deserve _you_!"

The figure turned around, revealing Scorpius' tear stained face.

He stood up and I walked closer to him.

"You love me?" he whispered, staring into my eyes.

"I love you," I whispered back.

"Love is a strong word," he whispered back, "Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure," I whispered back.

"I love you too," he said, pulling me into a kiss.

**Review please!**


	9. Heartbreak

Scorpius walked into the Great Hall, a confident air surrounding him. Today was a trip to Hogsmeade, and he was going to ask Rose out on a date.

He scanned the Great Hall, searching for her.

He didn't see her. He figured she'd come in later. He sat down for breakfast, waiting for her to come in.

While waiting patiently, he saw one of Rose's cousins, Albus Severus. He decided to ask him where she was.

He approached Albus. The two weren't exactly friends but weren't enemies either.

"Al," Scorpius said, "Where's Rose?"  
Albus got a funny look on his face.

"What?"  
"Scorpius," Albus said, concern filling his face, "she's out with her new boyfriend."  
Scorpius paled. He started to feel dizzy. Why? Why hadn't she told him? All of his plans were ruined. Obliterated. He felt like his heart was being torn into thousands of pieces.

"Scor," Albus said worriedly, "Do you need to sit down?"  
Scorpius sat down wordlessly. He felt numb all over. It was enveloping his mind, his heart, and his soul. It was blinding him, choking him, hurting him.  
"Scorpius," Albus said, "do you need to go to Madame Pomfrey?"  
Scorpius choked out a no. He ran out of the Great Hall and towards the library, hating himself.

He wanted to hate her. But he didn't want her to be unhappy. He tried to erase everything by doing assignment. He tried to ignore her, to ignore the pain and anger he was feeling.

Slowly Scorpius began to realize it's impossible to erase heartbreak.

**Hey! So I'm back to updating this story again...please review!**


	10. Why

Scorpius had always wanted to know more. He had always known that he shouldn't always want to, but he was naturally curious.

Especially when he met Rose.

He was told by his father to stay away from the Weasleys and the Potters. But when he had accidentally been shuffled into a compartment with one, he wanted to know more about her.

"What're you reading?" he asked the girl, who had frizzy red hair and was reading a rather large book.

"It's about the universe according to philosophers," she said, her brow furrowing over each word she said.

"Why?"  
"Because," she said, exhaling sharply, "I want to."  
"Who are you?" he wanted to know.

"Who are _you_?" she said a twinkle in her eye.

"Scorpius Malfoy," he replied.

"Rose Weasley," she said, "Anyways, I'm s'posed to stay away from you. My dad told me so."  
"Really?" Scorpius said with amazement, "Mine too!"  
"I wonder why," Rose mused aloud, "You seem nice."  
"Well, so do you."  
"I don't want my dad to be mad at me for socializing with you. You seem harmless enough."  
"I don't either," shuddered Scorpius.

"I don't get it," Rose stated plainly, "Why can't we be friends?"  
"Well, do you want to be friends?" Scorpius asked simply.

"Maybe," Rose replied, a hint of secrecy in her voice.

"Well, who's to say we can't be?" Scorpius dared to say.

"Maybe," Rose said smiling, "We can secretly be friends."  
"Yes," said Scorpius slowly, "and no one can know."  
"Agreed," said Rose.

And the train halted to a stop and they shuffled out of the compartment, the two left wanting to know more about the other.

They were walking into the Great Hall, and Scorpius said, "Maybe we'll be put in the same house."  
"Maybe," Rose said, "But I have to be in Gryffindor."  
"But I have to be in Slytherin," Scorpius said desperately.

"Well," Rose said slowly, "if you're put in Gryffindor, will it be so bad?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"My father will kill me."

"Seriously?"

"Not literally…but you know what I mean…"

Rose sighed. "If I were put in Slytherin, my dad would abandon me."  
"Well, we can still be friends even if we're in different houses, right?"  
"Oh, definitely," Rose nodded emphatically.

"You know," Scorpius said, his eyes twinkling mischievously, "I like you, even if you're a Weasley."  
"And you're not so bad of a Malfoy," Rose replied.

And the two grinning friends walked confidently to the Sorting Ceremony.

Scorpius had never lost his sense of wonder past that day.

Which was why he ran into troubles later.

* * *

He always knew more about Rose just by looking at her expression. And on the particular day in sixth year when she had looked deep in thought, he had known something was wrong.

"Rosie," he said, "is something wrong?"  
"Wrong?" she said shrilly, "No!"  
Scorpius grinned. "Something's definitely wrong."  
"No…"

"Rosie," he said, growing more serious, "Tell me."  
"I…there's nothing wrong."  
"What?"  
"I'm…I'm kind of…confused."  
"About what?"  
"About…something."  
"Rosie…"  
"You."  
"I'm sorry?"  
"You. Why, after all these years of teasing and our parents hating each other, have you stayed friends with me?"  
Scorpius took in a sharp breath. "There's a perfectly good reason why."  
"Why?"  
He grinned shyly. "Only I know why."  
"Well," Rose said slowly, "will you ever tell me?"  
Scorpius looked away.

"Scor?"  
"I…I can't ever tell you…"  
"Why? Is it something bad? What?"  
"I just can't tell you!" Scorpius said sharply.

"Okay, Scor. Okay," Rose said, knowing that this was obviously a touchy subject with him.

"It's not like it matters anyway," Scorpius said absently, "You never tell me anything."  
"I always tell you everything!"  
"Yeah? How come you didn't tell me about how you were dating some bloke who we never talk to?"  
"Scor…" Rose moaned, putting her head in her hands.

"I just don't understand," Scorpius said bitterly, "Why you wouldn't tell me."  
"I meant to tell you," Rose said quietly, "I just…I knew you-"

"That I wouldn't react well," Scorpius murmured.

"I've just been trying to…figure things out…between us," Rose said simply, looking away.

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"I mean…it's just…complicated."  
"How?"  
"On several occasions, you have showed…that you like me. Love me. And I know, Scor. I know that you do. It just…I just…"  
Scorpius looked away, his expression impossible to read.

"I just…I don't know," Rose admitted, hiding her face from Scorpius, "I want to make everything better…but I don't know how."  
"I have to go," Scorpius said, turning to leave.  
"Scor, please," Rose begged, "Stay with me."  
Scor shook his head, his voice lowering to a sad whisper. "I love you and all, but I don't want to work this out. Not now."  
And within seconds, he was gone, wishing he didn't always want to know more.


End file.
